


Spät in der Nacht

by TSihek



Series: 2. Bingo-Runde ~ Blackout! [2]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Boernes POV, Gen, Male Friendship
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 06:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSihek/pseuds/TSihek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing Scene zu „Sag nichts“. Ihr werden wissen, wo sie hingehört.<br/>Bingo-Prompt: Spät in der Nacht</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spät in der Nacht

Spät in der Nacht

 

Es ist schon dunkel, als ich aus dem Gebäude trete.   
Nacht.   
Schwarz und still liegt sie in den Straßen.   
Deckt den Tag mit einem Mantel zu und lässt die Eile innehalten. 

Mein Rücken fühlt sich noch wund an, aber die stechenden Schmerzen sind – zum Glück – Vergangenheit.   
Dabei wollte ich nur über den Baumstamm springen. Ein wenig sportlich sein, nicht so vertrocknet. Ich hatte den feuchten Boden auf der anderen Seite unterschätzt, war weggerutscht, wollte mich abfangen. Das hatte meinen Bandscheiben nicht gefallen.   
Nun ja, die gebückte Haltung bei den Obduktionen war nun mal nicht die Gesündeste. 

Alberich geht es da ja auch nicht besser. Auch sie klagt hin und wieder über Rückenschmerzen.   
Nein, eigentlich klagt sie nicht. Sie denkt, ich würde es nicht merken, wenn sie sich dehnt und reckt um die Muskeln und Wirbel zu entlasten.

Die Nacht ist mild und die frische Luft fühlt sich wie Seide auf meiner Haut an. Etwas zögernd gehe ich zum Wagen. Soll ich ihn stehen lassen? Die Spritze wirkt gut und ich solle mich bewegen, hat Jürgen gemeint, nachdem er sie mir verpasst hat.   
Mit diesem kleinen, zynischen Grinsen… das hat er noch immer nicht abgelegt. Und so was will Orthopäde und Physiotherapeut sein? Sarkastisch bis unter die Haarwurzeln, aber so ist er nun mal. Und so ist er einer der Besten.   
Ich werde Alberich mal einen Termin bei ihm verschaffen. 

Ich stecke den Autoschlüssel wieder in die Hosentasche. Ich werde nach Hause laufen. Es ist zwar ein Stück, aber mir ist jetzt nicht danach, nach Hause zu hetzen. Wozu? Es erwartet mich ja doch niemand. 

Thiel würde dort sein. Nicht direkt in meiner Wohnung, aber doch nahe genug, um bei ihm zu klingeln. Sollte ich es nachher versuchen?   
Er hatte einen neuen Mordfall zu klären. Hat er da überhaupt Lust, mit mir den Abend zu verbringen? Hätte er die Zeit dazu? Die Ermittlungen hatten eben erst begonnen, noch war nichts geklärt, war noch keine eindeutige Spur vorhanden. Die Hektik und der Druck würden erst in den nächsten Tagen einsetzen, wenn er wie ein Bluthund einen Verdächtigen jagte. Er ist gut. Ja, er ist wirklich gut in dem was er tut. Auch wenn man es ihm nicht gleich zutraut… oder ansieht.

Oder soll ich Alberich einen Besuch abstatten? Sie wäre sicher schon daheim. Sie würde nichts dagegen haben, aber ein wenig merkwürdig wäre es schon. Ich versuche mir die Situation vorzustellen und der Film in meinem Kopf kommt mit einem Quietschen an der Stelle stockend zum Stehen, als sie mich hereinbittet. Was soll ich dort, außer ihr den Abend verderben? Sie hat sicher andere Pläne und es ist auch schon sehr spät.

Es genügt ja schon, dass sie sich tagsüber mit mir herumärgern muss.   
Woher kommt dieser ironische Gedanke?   
Ich weiß es nicht.   
Unser Schlagabtausch gefällt ihr, das weiß ich. Und sie arbeitet gerne mit mir zusammen, so wie ich mit ihr. 

Arbeit… das ist das Zauberwort. Ich bin Teil ihres Arbeitsalltags, nicht ihres Privatlebens. 

Also doch Thiel? 

Nachdenklich gehe ich die Straße entlang. Wechsle aus den Lichtkreisen der Straßenlampen in die Schatten dazwischen, werde ab und an von Autoscheinwerfern erfasst, die gleichgültig über mich hinweghuschen.   
Es ist kaum jemand unterwegs um diese Zeit. Wenige mit dem Auto, weniger mit dem Fahrrad und noch weniger zu Fuß. Ich begegne niemandem.   
Es ist mir Recht. 

So habe ich Zeit nachzudenken. 

Thiel lebt nun schon einige Zeit in meinem Haus. Vorher hatte dort eine alte Dame gewohnt. Wir sind uns so gut wie nie auf dem Flur begegnet und wenn, dann hat sie mich oft mit schiefen Blicken angesehen. 

Was sie wohl von mir gedacht hat? Dem gut betuchten, aber versnobten Professor, der allein in der weitläufigen Altbauwohnung lebt? 

Ich weiß, im Haus huschen Gerüchte über mich von Tür zu Tür. Jeder weiß etwas und doch weiß keiner etwas Genaues. Es ist mir egal. Die wenigen, die mir wichtig sind, wissen genug über mich.   
Alberich.   
Und Thiel. 

Wieder bin ich bei ihm angekommen. 

Manchmal fühlt es sich an, als wäre er ein Freund.   
Wir lachen zusammen. Trinken Wein. Diskutieren… oder streiten. Ich weiß, ich gehe ihm oft auf die Nerven… aber er mir auch. Trotzdem ist es angenehm, ihn hinter der Tür gegenüber zu wissen. 

Er schaut mich nicht neugierig an. Auch nicht furchtsam. 

Er weiß, was ich tue. Er ist nicht gern in der Rechtsmedizin. Trotzdem überwindet er manchmal seine Abscheu und steht bei einer Obduktion in der Nähe. Nur wenige können das. Sein Vorgänger konnte es nicht. Er war mir fremd geblieben, all die Jahre über.   
Auch Alberich hat einen Zugang zu ihm gefunden und wir waren beide erleichtert gewesen, als er den Dienst quittierte. 

Ein kühler Nachtwind vertreibt die Wärme des Tages aus den Straßen.   
Bringt er anderes Wetter?   
Heute war ein sonniger Tag gewesen, doch jetzt müssen Wolken am Himmel stehen: da sind keine Sterne, als ich nach oben schaue. Auch der Mond versteckt sich, ist nur als heller Schein hinter dem Rand einer Wolke zu sehen. Weiß und leuchtend. So fahl wie die Haut eines Toten. 

Ich bin fast am Haus angekommen. Die Straße liegt still und verlassen.   
Noch eine Straßenkurve trennt mich vom Eingang. 

Eine leise Stimme weht zu mir herüber. Thiel?   
Ja, es ist Thiel. Es hört sich an, als telefoniere er. 

Er spricht mit seinem Vater. Ich sehe ihn vor dem Hauseingang auf dem Gehweg stehen, das Handy am Ohr.   
Er scheint aufgebracht zu sein, wirft mir nur einen Blick über die Schulter zu, erkennt mich offenbar in der Dunkelheit nicht, als ich um die Ecke eines benachbarten Vorgartens gehe.   
Er redet weiter, klingt frustriert und ärgerlich. Es geht um einen Schlüssel, soviel bekomme ich mit. Er geht auf den Hauseingang zu, redet dabei laut ohne sich daran zu stören, dass es spät ist. 

Ich freue mich, ihn zu sehen. 

Die Gerüchte kommen mir wieder in den Sinn und froh darüber, dass Thiel keine Gerüchte braucht wiederhole ich sie halblaut, als ich auf ihn zugehe.   
„Der Herr Professor, wissen Sie…“  
Er wollte klingeln. Bei mir? Dreht sich jetzt um und schaut mich überrascht und müde an.Der Tag war anstrengend für ihn. Es war sein freier Tag und trotzdem hatte er keine Ruhe, nicht viel zumindest. „…kommt meistens sehr spät heim. Keiner weiß so genau, was er treibt. Irgendwas mit Leichen, munkelt man.“

Ich habe ihn erreicht, stehe mit ihm vor der Tür. Er lächelt kurz. Oder ist es ein Lachen, dieses freundliche Schnauben?   
Es ist egal, was es ist. Wichtig ist nur: ich weiß, er versteht, was ich eigentlich sagen will. 

Er schaut mich an und es ist gut, so wie es ist.


End file.
